They Say
by Raedeon
Summary: A collection of short chapters around our favourite Special Agent and Forensic Anthropologist, based on common proverbs and sayings.
1. You don't notice somethings

**A/N: Hello again everyone, after such a lovely response to my last fic, I felt compeled to start a new one. This is going to be a collection of short chapters based on common sayings. Hope you enjoy :) If you have an idea for a saying you want me to try, suggest it to me in a review  
**

Disclaimer: I own my ps3, but not Bones sadly.

* * *

They say you don't notice some things until they are gone. Like the street lamp that goes out while you walk underneath it. You unconsciously are aware of its presence, but consciously you don't until it's gone out.

This is how world renowned forensic anthropologist and bestselling author, Dr Temperance Brennan found herself now. For three years, Special Agent Seeley Booth had been by her side. Making her smile when she was sad, reassuring her when she anxious, feel when she was rational, cry when he was gone.

Only now did she realize just how much she had come to rely on him. He had been her rock, a rock which, she constantly told herself that she didn't need.

Pam Nunan had aimed her gun at Brennan, and Booth, in all his wisdom, had jumped in the way. She kept telling herself that she wasn't worth that kind of sacrifice, Booth had a family to come home to, she didn't, but then she would hear his voice, telling her that she was worth every sacrifice he ever made for her.

Even after he had left, he was still arguing with her. Typical.

* * *


	2. Absence makes the heart

**A/N: YAY :) glad you guys like my little waffle last night. So heres another one for you. Reviews are such a good thing, they make me write more :)**

Dislaimers: nahuh

* * *

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Like the street lamp that goes out while you walk underneath it. Every moment it's gone, you wish more and more that it would light back up again.

This is how Temperance Brennan found herself now. Her partner of three years, Special Agent Seeley Booth, had taken a bullet for her and in the process, had gotten himself killed.

At first she had felt betrayed at this act; she couldn't comprehend why he would do such a thing. But as she thought about it, she realized that she would have done the exact same thing, had their roles been reversed.

This led her to the conclusion that Booth cared for her an extremely large amount. This thought then led her to believe that she also cared for him an extremely large amount. And as she kept thinking this over and over in her head, she came to realization that she was in love with the aforementioned Special Agent. Concurrently, she thought, he must have been in love with her.

She spent the next two weeks recalling moments spent with him. The little things he did, like the hand on the small of her back, and little things he had said, like telling her to try the pie, that made her feel even more love for him.

The one thing that still puzzled her though, was why did she had to admit this now, after he was gone? Typical.


	3. Dead men have no friends

**A/N: I have no idea why i like street lamps no much. Heres chapter 3 for you lovely reviewers hands cookies out to all those who have reviewed you guys keep me writing :D**

Disclaimer: I own these cookies that i give to people. They are special cookies :)

* * *

They say that dead men have no friends. Like when the street lamp goes out, and everybody leaves it alone.

This is how Dr Temperance Brennan found herself now. The man she thought dead for two weeks, Special Agent Seeley Booth, had appeared out of nowhere. He chosen to do this at his funeral of all places. Rolling around on the ground, fighting with god knows who, he had knocked over his own casket to reveal a dummy. She grabbed the arm of said dummy, and proceeded to intoduce it to Mr. god knows who.

Moments later, after the previously dead man had greeted her with a simple 'Bones, nice shot', followed quickly by a puzzled 'What?', there were now two dummies lying on the ground, and one very annoyed forensic anthropologist walking away with a sore fist. How could he believe that he could just walk back into her life with a simple greeting after being dead for two weeks?

He chased after her all the way back to the Jeffersonian. He was a dead man, and she was not friends with the dead. She may speak for them, but she wasn't going to take them out for coffee.

She didn't care if she was meant to have known. She didn't care is she was at the top of the list. She didn't care what Sweets though was behind her acti… Passion? He thought she had decked him because of her passion? What? No. She had punched him out of anger and frustration and confliction and simply because it was either that or kiss him.

Ok, ok so Sweets was right. Typical.


	4. Actions speak louder

**A/N: Hello again. Im being so good :) an update every day so far i deserve reviews for that, yes i do :P is the lamp post or the typical getting boring yet? or is it a good thing? let me know k?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own it. although i do have ownership of that dream i had last night where he was topless and... anyway :P**

* * *

They say actions speak louder than words. Like when the street lamp that was out, decided that now would be a good time to bathe you in its shining light again.

This is how Special Agent Seeley Booth found himself feeling now. His partner of three years, Dr Temperance Brennan, had deiced to bathe him in all her glory again, with her fist.

At first he couldn't understand why she would do that? Then he found out that no one had bothered to tell her that he wasn't really dead. She had been at the top of his list, and then someone at the FBI had decided it was better she didn't know. He didn't know who, but he was sure he was going to find out.

His Bones had thought for two weeks he was dead. He was starting to understand why it was she had decked him. Two weeks' worth of mourning would have taken a huge toll on her. He had promised never to betray her, and out of the blue, he had left her.

He wasn't sure how she would have dealt with this, but the simple act of act of punching him in the face had revealed to him that she had not just compartmentalized it. As Sweets had said, it showed 'passion'. He had tried repeatedly to explain why he hadn't contacted her himself, and even then she felt the need to invade his bath time and hit him up about it again. His own personalbath time, rubber ducky inclusive, interrupted so he could be yelled at.

He had been dead for two weeks and she still drove him crazy. Typical.


	5. Dont go near the water

**A/N: Me again :) i have a request! give me some more sayings or proverbs to do :D this will enabled me to write more often hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownage...**

* * *

They say you shouldn't go near the water unless you know how to swim. Like the man who tries to fix the broken street lamp with no real idea on how to do it. So he gets fried.

This is how Dr Temperance Brennan found herself now. Special Agent Seeley Booth was opposite her now, naked, in a bathtub. Outwardly, she was fine with the situation, using her current anger and frustration at not knowing about the 'death' of her partner, to avoid how she was really feeling. Nervous was one way to describe it. Tense was another. Generally it was a feeling that Booth was in the water and she really had no idea how to swim.

Her entrance into his house had been one of frustration. But after searching the entire house and realizing that there really was only one other room he could possibly be in, she took a few moments outside to breath. She couldn't hear a shower over the loud music, but for some reason that's what she assumed he was doing.

Storming into the room, she suddenly knew that the naked body of an FBI agent was not in fact hidden behind the shower curtain. Inside, she was suddenly a very, very, bright shade of red. She hid this well from him though, and provided to bait him into another argument. She yelled at him, he yelled back and then without warning, Brennan got the feeling she had just jumped into the deep end.

Booth just had to rise to the challenge. Typical.

* * *

**The review button is your friends, and with give you mental images of a naked David Boreanaz if you press it. **

**ps: if you want a cute bones wallpaper check out my deviant art (its my homepage on my useringo page :) )**


End file.
